


Chaperone

by caz251



Series: Creepy Kooky Spooky...Torchwood [24]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen and Jack have a conversation about why the latter isn’t a suitable chaperone. Set during A Very Addams Courtship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaperone

Jack just glared at Owen wondering what the other man’s problem was, whatever it was he was sure that it was completely irrational. There was no way that he and Ianto should not have been chosen as the chaperones for Owen and Wednesday’s first date. Instead the other man had taken Lurch and Andy along as a chaperones. Now Jack had no problems with Andy, he liked him, he was a fine young man, but Jack wanted to know why Owen hadn’t asked him.

“Why weren’t Ianto and I considered?” Jack asked huffily, a look on his face that dared the medic to comment on his mood.

“You are not chaperone material, and with you around neither is the teaboy.” Owen retorted. He really didn’t believe that Jack had to ask why he wasn’t considered, Owen would have thought it was obvious.

“That’s a lie, we are great chaperones. We chaperoned for Tosh and Lurch.” Jack protested.

Owen snorted, he knew that the man was going to come up with something like that. It would be a valid argument if it wasn’t one of the reasons that it was obvious that Jack was not chaperone material. “Yeah, you chaperoned for them alright. You and teaboy walked off leaving them to their own devices, great chaperones. Not to mention the ghost train incident when Toshiko had to break the two of you apart.”

“Well.” Jack started, “We didn’t go too far, just walked a bit separately so that we could have a private conversation and allow Tosh and Lurch to get to know each other a bit better. And as for the ghost train, we weren’t the ones being chaperoned.”

Owen sighed, there was no getting through to Jack, the other man just wasn’t a suitable chaperone, and that was that. He supposed he just had to find a way to get the message through to the other man, either that or he could tell Ianto and let the other man do it for him. Yes, he thought, Ianto would probably have more effective ways of getting Jack to understand.


End file.
